vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tazsia Poemme
Tazsia Poemme (more commonly known as Taz) also known by her Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. Her associated alchemic sigil is Platinum and her horns are long and winding. She wears her symbol on the back of her vest. She is a well-known member of a wrestling-based cult known as Mirthamaniacs. Her chucklevoodoo holds the power of 'Intimidation' and is constantly active, shown through the purple glints in her pupils. She was the second troll introduced and the second troll to enter the game. Etymology Her preferred name of 'Taz' is a reference to actual professional wrestler Tazz. "Poemme" may be a trollification of the word poem. Biography Six Sweeps Not much is currently known about who Taz was or what she did at six sweeps. However, we do know that according to Arcjec, she ruined his life by doing something that ended up changing him into who he is today. It can be inferred that this had something to do with her punching him in the face; when Arcjec began to run away crying from Taz's hive near the end of Act 1, his nose was bleeding rather heavily. When discussed, Taz shows a very stubborn and upset attitude towards the subject. However, you can see that she does have tears in her eyes in the panel if you look close enough. Showing she does potentially regret the incident. Pre-game Shortly after Taz's introduction, she is messaged by Murrit, who tells her about the completion of a long-term project in the form of a game he wants everyone to play. Although Murrit's esoteric vernacular and vagueness frustrate Taz, she listens until Murrit tells her that she's going to have to get in contact with Arcjec, to which she outright refuses and ceases messaging the seadweller. Taz is then called away by the sound of her lusus, a large aquatic mink, that she has been forced to keep from the ocean due the increasingly toxic environment and mutated undersea fauna. The lusus had apparently killed a nameless, bronze-blooded troll who had been loitering near Taz's hive; it was now impaled on a stalactite peaking out of the ocean neighboring the hive. Taz takes a moment to be grateful the poor troll didn't fall into the ocean depths, but admits that the troll probably is still better off dying on the spikes than being found by Taz, who would have beaten them to death. Taz then messages her moirail, Albion, going over the details of her interactions with Murrit. When Albion makes a cryptic (but insincere) remark about knowing the future, Taz asks Albion if she might know anything about it. Albion admits she does not what Murrit might be planning but knows that the night was of great importance, as it was the night Repiton would finally crumble and the night she was expect to save it. Taz, a staunch non-believer of Albion's prophetic destiny, dismisses the notion as bullshit. Albion then repeats Murrit's sentiment and states that Taz really should try to reach out the Arcjec and finally try to work out their differences, instead of her merely trying to get his attention. Taz continues to be upset at the suggestion. Their conversation ends with Albion going over her destiny to merge with her lusus and salvage the remains of Repiton and the remaining troll species. Taz is left confused and concerned for her moirail. Taz later receives Murrit's memo pertaining to the game and its nature. Taz is next seen after Murrit witnesses the release of the flower within in the Frog Temple that neighbors his hive. The resulting release unleases The Game, which installs itself onto all the trolls' main computers. Taz, dismayed at how her computer has apparently been taken over by The Game (and render it unable to do anything aside from using Skorpe and the game itself), messages Murrit, she comes to the logical conclusion that Murrit tampered with her computer, which he denies. Murrit, frustrated at Taz's continued refusal to listen to him, simply tells to reach out to Arcjec, and figure it out. Taz's game screen then switches to show Arcjec's hive. She sees Arcjec passed out on the floor covered in crumpled up parchment. Whe Arcjec finally awakens, Taz uses the game's cursor to drag Arcjec to his desk and look at his computer. The former friends bicker for some time before Taz forces Arcjec to look at the reality of the situation -- literally. When Arcjec dismisses Murrit's memo as an elaborate prank done by her and the seadweller, Taz retaliates by forcing him to look out his window and look at the meteor hurtling towards his hive. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Arcjec agrees to work with Taz, despite her constant antagonism. The two reach an uneasy truce (although mutually agree to avoid each other once everything is said and done) and begin working to unravel the secrets of The Game. Arcjec realizes that the symbols he's been writing in his sleep are connected to the game, and he begins inputting the symbols into the game window, while Taz inputs a set of codes she recieved from Murrit's memo. This allows Taz access to a set of objects to place in and outside of Arcjecs hive. Proceeding outside, Taz places a series of pillars and an archway outside Arcjec's hive, and a mysterious chest in Arcjec's room. Arcjec opens the chest, which unleashes a powerful gust of wind which send him hurtling out of his room (destroying the wall in the process). The wind blows Arcjec right in front of the archway, which activates into some sort of portal. Taz uses the game cursor to push Arcjec into the portal while he is dazed and makes him enter The Medium. Meanwhile, the pillars around Arcjec's hive divert the oncoming meteor into Skaia, preventing its complete destruction. After Arcjec's abrupt entry, Taz briefly messages Arcjec and tells him to message her before moving on to working with Laivan on her own entry. She and Laivan struggle to figure out Taz's codes before they are both pulled into a memo made by Ellsee Raines, who attempts to share her own knowledge on the game that she uncovered through her own means. The memo quickly goes off track and it isn't long before Taz gets frustrated and leaves. Laivan chides Taz for burning bridges that might have helped with their entry process. It is at this point that Taz's lusus, overwhelmed by its desire to return to its natural aquatic habitat, jumps into The Black Depths and is very quickly eaten alive, to Taz's horror, sending her chucklevoodoo along with her rage into overdrive. This rage is punctuated by the fact that her lusus' blood reveals the location of the codes Taz needed, which had been in the rocks beneath the cliffs by her hive. Laivan asks if Taz is okay, and Taz makes it clear that she does not want to talk about it and that they should move on. Taz and Laivan make quick work of the entry process, and when it comes time for Taz to unleash her denizen, she has Laivan to put the rusted and locked cage, her Paragon Repository, in her Torture Fort so that she can go against it on her own terms. Despite trying everything in her power to destroy the cage, it having a lock with no key, she is forced to ask Laivan for help to fetch her Ferocity Weaver which she left outside in the rush. Laivan obliges and gives it to her, and Taz uses it to channel the full power of her rage and chucklevoodoo to destroy the cage and unleash her denizen. The release of her frustrations on the cage calms Taz back down in the process. The denizen quickly enters the portal and Taz follows suit. During the Game Upon her entry, Taz is very quickly berated by Azbogah, the Denizen of Rage. Azbogah tears into Taz for being loud and obnoxious, a pain to be around, and a person undeserving of her aspect with very little capacity to change. After making it very clear that she does not like Taz, Azbogah ends the conversation to generate Taz's land. As shown through Albion's visions when interacting with her lusus, Taz is fated to eventually reach God Tier. How this happens and through what method is currently unknown. Personality and Traits Taz is a notably angry, headstrong and determined troll who tends to not think her actions through, instead just doing what she feels is best in the moment. This way of thinking has definitely caused her more harm than good, and has seemingly ruined or put a lot of strain on her relationships with the exception of Albion, who is somehow able to pacify her seething disposition. Not even Taz really knows how she does this. She has a habit of getting belligerent verbally and physically, often throwing insults when provoked or annoyed. She doesn't seem to understand simple concepts in a conversation like jokes or banter, finding the concepts to be stupid and bothersome. She also hates to be interrupted when speaking, especially if it's about something she finds important. Taz isn't one to easily ask others for help, stubbornly doing tasks herself even if she doesn't know how to do it properly. She also refuses to admit when she is wrong and generally convinces herself that she's done a good job after the fact. This is heavily shown throughout her conversations with Arcjec in Act 1. There are moments when she will yield to her conversation partner, though this is normally only if she finds the issue to be trivial or she is tired of dealing with it and knows her efforts will end up being futile in the end regardless. Despite her many antagonistic and self-destructive traits, she consistently shows that -- true to her title as a Sylph -- she does have good intentions. It's clear that her aggression and frustration towards others is out of a desire to help those around her, albeit in her own caustic, hyper-aggressive manner. Additionally, due to her incredibly blunt nature, she isn't the type of person to act passively against others or do anything in an underhanded manner, and considers people with those traits a waste of time. Taz is very sensitive about her full name, and is easily set off when people bring it up. She is also a passionate devotee of the Mirthamaniacs cult, being a major contender in the ring herself. She collects and studies torture devices and weaponry in her hive. Relationships Albion Shukra Albion is in a moraillegence with Taz, although their relationship appears to occasionally fluctuate into an auspisticism with Occeus, where Albion acts as the mediating party. Albion is notable among Taz's close relationships in that she is the only troll who is able to placate Taz's aggression, with Taz being outright gentle and thoughtful when interacting with Albion. Taz herself isn't sure how Albion manages to do this. Because of this, Taz has stated that she finds Albion to be a "special kind of scary" and "perfect". Taz has plainly stated that she does not share Albion's religious beliefs and more or less thinks of them to be horseshit. This is likely due to Taz's own beliefs within the Mirthamaniacs. Arcjec Voorat Arcjec and Taz have had a difficult relationship since the comic started. Stemming from their largely difficult past and assumedly unrealized romantic entanglements. It is believed that their relationship was at one point abusive or unrequited; mutually or otherwise. After some kind of relationship-ending incident, Arcjec has since vehemently avoided any interaction with Taz for two sweeps. Taz has since desperately tried to reach out to Arcjec. The resulting fallout has evidently deeply affected Arcjec, resulting a drastic change in personality and demeanor, while Taz felt abandoned by Arcjec. When the two are forced to interact with one another during the events of the game, the two are constantly at each other's throats, barely being able to stay civil with one another even for the sake of their mutual survival. Despite this, even though it is very slight, they did have a couple moments of levity and have been shown to complete their goals as a team rather efficiently all things considered. Taz repeatedly shows that she does still care deeply for Arcjec, having spent so much trying to rebuild their relationship and her clear unease when she is forced to interact with him on less-than-favorable conditions. This is further indicated by her efforts to save him during his entry and how she messages him to check on his well-being post-entry, despite her being able to see him through her UI. Murrit Turkin Taz is one of the few trolls to not be immediately put off by Murrit's scummy, perverted facade, to the point that she's actually somewhat fond of the sea-dweller. Despite this, Taz will not put up with any of Murrit's bullshit and is ready to drop his ass whenever he's not being helpful. Murrit on the other hand enjoys toying with Taz and her temper, but does try his best to actually be useful to her once in a while as well. Though he also has his tipping point and has left Taz on her ass just as badly as she has done to him. This nicer relationship is however, undercut by his constant mention and nicknaming of Taz's breasts in their conversations -- something that Taz surprisingly doesn't seem to get onto him about as one might expect. Minkmom Taz often had to fight against her lusus and its natural instinct to return to the sea, due to The Black Depths being extremely toxic and filled to the brim with deadly, multi-eyed and carnivorous sea life. In-fact, Taz acquired much of her fight skills early on due to having to fight Minkmom so much. Taz is understandably devastated when Minkmom succumbs to its natural instincts when fearful of the oncoming meteor and jumps into the ocean when Taz's back is turned, going into a rage as a result. Azbogah Upon meeting her, Taz is immediately critical and distrustful of the Denizen of Rage, before the Denizen interrupts Taz to speak her mind. Azbogah deeply despises Taz. From the moment of their first meeting, Azbogah makes her disdain of the Sylph of Rage crystal clear, stating that she considers her player to be: entirely unfit for her role, an insufferable hypocrite who is incapable of change, and a burden on her friends and loved ones. Nonetheless, Azbogah is duty-bound to serve Taz as her denizen, and owes her a debt of gratitude for releasing her. The two appear to be very similar in demeanor, as both of them are very wrathful and vindictive beings. By virtue of this and by being two halves of the same whole, Azbogah might be guilty of having the very same flaws that she claims makes Taz unfit to be a Rage player, possibly indicating that the Denizen of Rage herself might be a hypocrite. Occeus Coliad The two appear to have been involved in a now-ended black relationship with one another. It appears that Taz occasionally fluctuates into the ashen quadrant with Occeus, with Albion acting as mediator. This would indicate some on-going enmity between the two. Ellsee Raines It is implied that Taz and Ellsee have black feelings for one another. When Arcjec mentions Taz to Ellsee in a conversation, Ellsee seems to be put-off by being reminded of the jamblood, and later states her determination to prove her worth to the others, despite what Taz or Murrit might say. Similarly, Taz very quickly loses patience with Ellsee (and by proxy, everyone else) when she is pulled into Ellsee's memo, but appears to be especially impatient with Ellsee in particular. Laivan Ferroo Taz does not enjoy speaking to Laivan very much due to their naturally opposite personalities. She is put off by his simple demeanor and nonchalance, finding it frustrating especially when his attention is away from the subject at hand. She compares talking to him to talking to a brick wall. Laivan seems to be more or less neutral towards Taz, and generally lacks the words to describe her, but isn't above getting frustrated with her when she is being unreasonable, as most people are. Trivia * 'Pernicious' means to have a harmful effect on someone, most often in a gradual or subtle way. 'Overkill' is commonly used as a term of excessive action or treatment. When combined, the two terms form a reference to Taz's history with Arcjec, destroying something about him in a manner that has left him a changed person to how he was at 6 sweeps. It can also refer to her brutal interest in combat, especially with her torture device collection. * Taz's pet rock "The Rock" is obviously named after Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson who she actually has a poster of in her respiteblock, along with Vince McMahon (in his famous 'IT'S ME AUSTIN' speech, no doubt as a reference to austinado) and Hulk Hogan. * Taz likes to eat steak and presumably other forms of meat raw. * Taz does, in fact, drink Faygo, which to Mirthamaniacs is known as 'Pinfall Fuel'. Her favorite flavor is Peach. * The wrestler Taz murdered in her first Fort Match and reassembled with concrete is famed WWE all-star Kane. Gallery taz_criss_cros.png|Young Taz taz_cosplay.png|Young Taz - cosplay taz_looking_over.png|Taz pre-game taz_flying_transistion.png|Taz in-game Category:Troll